There have been provided various devices for holding objects, particularly bottles which have a neck. Such bottle supports, in addition to the conventional racks for holding bottles in tiers, and cradles for supporting bottles on a surface such as a table, include certain bottle holders which support the bottle by having the neck of the bottle pass through an opening in an upstanding column.
Belokin, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,389 discloses a vertical column having a plurality of openings which receive the necks of wine bottles to support them. A particular embodiment of the bottle holder shown in this patent provides an inclined planar board or wall having spaced openings for receiving the neck of a bottle, with the bottle substantially parallel to a table on which the device rests: there is provided a base bracket which extends at a slight angle to the supporting table or surface, which engages the column at one end, and at its other end engages the supporting table or surface.
Lebel et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,698 discloses a holder for containers of aerosols, and includes a base-plate having an inclined supporting face which may be tilted to hold the aerosol container in an inclined position.
Boucher U.S. Pat. No. Des. 60,440 provides a collar for encircling the end of a cylindrical receptacle, the collar and the opposite end of the receptacle resting on a support surface.
Loud et al. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 253,802 discloses a bottle holder which includes boards or walls extending vertically and having inclined holes through them.
The bottle holders of the prior art which hold the bottle by its neck have required the provision of multiple elements, usually a column and a base or bracket to engage and support the column, which in turn supports the bottle. In addition to requiring two pieces of material which must be separately manufactured and subsequently assembled, the appearance of the support of this nature is both conventional and clumsy. Where a single element has been used, the container itself rests upon the support surface.